


Лучше кулак в заднице, чем журавль в небе

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Buttock stirring shenanigans, Crack, I blame the caprbb slack chat, M/M, Shameless Smut, oh god what have I done, sentient vibranium, seriously so much crack, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Баки кажется, что у его руки, возможно, есть разум – время от времени она начинает вибрировать. И у Стива появляется план.





	Лучше кулак в заднице, чем журавль в небе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fist In The Ass (Is Worth Two In The Bush)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973133) by [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx). 



> Фистинг.

– Думаю, моя рука – нечто разумное.

Стив неверяще посмотрел на Баки:  
– Что?

– Стив, я не шучу. Это ведь вибраниум, помнишь? Он по-разному взаимодействует с другими металлами.

– Да, но… – Стив замялся. – Но мой щит не особенно умный, так ведь?

– Ага, и к тому же он сделан человеком, который раньше не работал с вибраниумом. А вот Шури работала.

– Это правда, – кажется, Стив заинтересовался. Однако в этот момент их вызвали на задание, и дальше развивать эту тему у них не оставалось времени.

***

– Так значит… ты считаешь свою руку разумной? – спросил Стив вечером, когда они оба свалились в постель.

Баки вздохнул.  
– Да забудь про это.

– Нет, мне интересно. Я серьезно, – Стив внимательно посмотрел на Баки. – Хочешь сказать, что она способна что-то делать без твоего ведома?

– Ага. Она типа.... иногда жужжит. Или вибрирует. Сама по себе.

Стив распахнул глаза:  
– Подожди. Твоя рука вибрирует?

– Ну да. Иногда. А что?

– Ну, – произнес Стив, лукаво усмехнувшись, – есть у меня одна идея.

А потом Стив обнаружил себя стоящим на коленях и кусающим подушку, пока четыре металлических пальца растягивали его. Это было странное ощущение – иное, более прохладное, чем прикосновение живой плоти. И в то же время холод не был неприятным, и… на самом деле, это было просто чертовски охрененно.

– Я сейчас засуну внутрь большой палец. Хорошо, Стив? – тихо спросил Баки, и тот закивал, всхлипывая от переполнявших ощущений. Тот разрабатывал его уже какое-то время, периодически поглаживая член правой рукой. Затем Баки мягко шлепнул Стива по ягодице. – Окей, сейчас этим и займусь. Ты готов?

Стив кивнул и чуть ли не взвыл, стоило Баки втолкнуть кулак полностью. Оказавшись внутри по запястье, он остановился; Стив захныкал.

Они провели так несколько минут, пока Стив привыкал к этому невероятному ощущению заполненности. Потом он коротко кивнул, и Баки начал медленно двигать кулаком. Его костяшки проходились по простате Стива каждый раз, и едва Стив подумал, что лучше уже ничего быть не может, как…

Чертова рука стала вибрировать.

Стив хватал ртом воздух, беспомощно цепляясь за простыни.

– Вот черт, Баки. Это ты? Ты заставляешь ее так делать?

– Нет! – слегка обиженно отозвался Баки. – Я бы тебя предупредил! Хочешь остановимся?

– О господи боже, да ты шутишь? Не смей! – всхлипнул Стив.

Баки хрипло хмыкнул и продолжил, дотрагиваясь костяшками вибрирующих пальцев до той самой точки внутри Стива. Он улавливал его все нарастающее удовольствие, и как только Баки снова надавил на простату, вибрация усилилась, и Стив, вскрикнув, кончил.

Он пришел в себя уже лежа рядом с Баки и укрытый одеялом.

– Эм?

Баки улыбнулся:  
– Ты отключился. Примерно минуты на три. Это офигенно.

– Серьезно? Ну ничего себе.

– Моя рука знает, как доставить удовольствие, – с ухмылкой сказал Баки и склонился, чтобы поцеловать Стива в улыбающиеся губы.

– Придурок, – Стив посмотрел вниз и увидел, что Баки все еще возбужден. – Хочешь, чтобы я об этом позаботился? – спросил он, подмигивая. – Рот у меня не умеет вибрировать, как твоя рука, но я сделаю все возможное.

Баки захохотал так, что чуть не свалился с кровати, но Стив только улыбнулся. В ближайшем будущем стоит уделить его руке самое пристальное внимание.


End file.
